Four hours to hell
by Himmel Holle
Summary: Four hours until Dean's life is gone. The creature is almost indestructible, and John is going to lose it. Sam saves Dean, but gets himself into a pickle with a demon because of it and he will pay the price if Dean and John can't save him in time. Limp!Sam, Guilty!Angsty!Worried!Dean Guilty!Angsty!Worried!John
1. To hell with dying

**Disclaimer - I want to own them, but Kripke doesn't share his toys.**

**Sammy is thirteen in this and Dean is seventeen. Enjoy!**

20:15:46

The monitors beeped in an ever going pattern. No murmurs, which was good, but he was still dying. Sam swiped at his eyes, wiping away the wetness. His Dad sat next to Dean's bed, holding his limp hand and saying that everything was going to be okay. The creature had poisoned him, and so he fell into a coma and was going to die in twenty four hours. His Dad had said nothing to him in the twenty hours that they had spent in the hospital. It was not Sam's fault, but Sam knew that he had meant to be the one to die. His Dad was a wreck. He couldn't lose Dean. _Sam_ could lose Dean. Dean was everything that kept his sanity there.

Sam choked back a sob.

"Hey, Dad? I'm going to go get you some coffee, okay?" Sam said, but his Dad shook his head. Tears trailed down Sam's cheeks, but his voice stayed strong.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I'll fix this, I promise. Dean will be fine." Sam whispered. If John heard him, he didn't acknowledge him. Sam sighed and left the room. He pulled out his phone.

"I won't need this anymore." He whispered, and then let the phone slip from his fingers. The phone shattered with a dull thud. Sam sighed again, and then held back the tears that were threatening to take over him. He turned and sprinted down the halls, and out of the hospital.

…

20:30:07

Sam had reached the hotel in record time. He snatched up the sword that would kill the creature. He grabbed the his Dad's Ak-47 as well.

"Okay." He whispered. He was going to kill this fucker, and save his big brother.

…

21:15:56

Around thirty minutes later Sam was at the forest where all this shit had started. His heart pounded in his chest, and sweat shone on his skin. It wasn't even hot. He began walking, sword at the ready.

"I will save you, Dean." Sam whispered.

21:33:11

A twig snapped. Sam spun around, his heart lurching with both excitement and fear. Out of the shadows, a creature emerged. Its fangs dripped with the venom it injected its victims with, and its red eyes shone in the moonlight. Sam bared his teeth.  
"Come and get me you son of a bitch!" Sam screamed. The creature roared and lurched towards Sam, and Sam ran at full speed towards the creature. Sam fought, swiped and dodged, but when the creature caught him off guard, Sam ended up being thrown ten feet before hitting a tree at full force, his head snapping into the tree. Sam lost consciousness listening to the victorious roar of the creature. Sam was going to die.


	2. It takes guts

23:04:22

Sam's eyes snapped open. What the hell had happened? Why wasn't he dead? His head hurt like a bitch. He groaned and sat up slowly. The creature, where was it? Sam looked around, but it was nowhere to be seen. Sam wasn't hurt apart from his concussion, and the sword had been shattered.

"Shit." Sam groaned. He then gasped and looked at his watch. One more hour. Sam shot to his feet, ignoring the extreme pain and illness he felt. Then he ran. He had to get back to the hotel, to initiate plan B.

23:49:32

Sam buried the box, tears falling onto the dirty ground. Sobs wracked his body. He stood up, fear curling in his gut. He looked around at the crossroads. No one. Nothing. Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. He turned around to leave, but a man in a suit was in his way. Sam jumped back, looking at the man's eyes. Black eyes.

"Hiya, Sam." The crossroads demon said. Sam clenched his hands into fists.

"Umm, y-you can grant wishes for people's souls, right?" Sam asked. The demon nodded and grinned.

"That's the general idea, yes."

"Then take my soul in exchange for Dean's life. Save him." Sam demanded. The demon laughed.

"Woah, woah, just slow down there, kid. I won't be taking your soul." The demon said. Sam's heart sunk to the floor.

"What?" Sam gasped.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't save Dean, so don't worry. You'll have twenty four hours with Dean and John, Sam, but then I'll be coming to collect something from you. It won't be your soul, though." The demon explained with a laugh. Sam frowned.

"Huh? What do you mean? What are you going to take from me?" Sam asked. The demon smiled.

"I am going to change your personality, Sammy boy. From the nerdy bookworm whom everyone loves and who hates hunting to a killing machine who everyone hates. The person who you dread being, Sam. How does that sound?" The demon asked. Sam pursed his lips and contemplated.

23:55:47

"Come on, Sammy, time's ticking." The demon said. Sam sighed and gave in.

"Okay. Fine." Sam agreed. The demon smiled, and then was all of a sudden kissing him. Sam gave a muffled shriek and pushed himself away.

"Sealed with a kiss." The demon teased, and then was gone. Sam stood there in silence for a minute, and then he broke down into sobs.

23:59:15

Sam burst into Dean's hospital room. Dean was sitting up, talking to Dad, whose face was beaming. Dean turned and saw Sam.

"Sam! Guess what, I'm alive!" Dean crowed happily. Sam looked down at his watch.

24:00:00

Sam's heart was all of a sudden in his throat. Tears were sliding down his cheeks again.

Dean was safe.


	3. Hellish encounters

**Okay! So, it's getting somewhere now. Remember, reviews are very, very welcome, so please review! I would love to see what you guys think!****  
**

1:09:22

Dean was discharged from the hospital that night, seeing as he was completely fine. The doctors wanted to keep him in, but he wasn't going down without a fight, so an hour later found John, Dean and Sam all in the motel. Sam went to wash off the dirt, and secretly fix his head. He had a minor concussion, nothing to worry about. When Sam came out of the bathroom, Dean was lying on his bed and John was sitting at the table, looking down at his papers. John and Dean looked up at the same time. Sam smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked. He looked down at his watch.

1:15:44

Dean smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Sam frowned and looked at John. John sighed.

"Sam, what did you do?" John asked. Sam felt dread curling into his chest. He decided to play dumb.  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said slowly.

"Bullshit, Sam, what did you do?" Dean yelled, sitting up in bed. Sam flinched, and then thought of a lie. He sighed.

"Fine, I _did_ do something," Sam said. Dean's eyes widened as John's narrowed.

"What did you do, Sam?" John growled, standing up. Sam grinned.

"I went after that…uh….creature thing. I killed it with the sword, but it broke. Oh, and I think I have a concussion." Sam lied easily. He just wanted to be happy for the last twenty three hours of his…..life, Sam guessed. Sam sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Sam?" Dean said quietly. Sam closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dean, Dad. I shouldn't have done it. Well, at least not without someone." Sam said, opening his eyes. Dean sighed, and John gave a soft smile.

"You did good, son. You did good." John said, and Sam knew, that in his short, few hours of the rest of his life, he could be in peace.

4:00:33

Sam had fallen asleep. When he awoke, he had shot up and was gasping. He couldn't seem to catch his breath. Then he was coughing, and his head hurt, and he was panicking. He got the chance to look at his watch.

4:01:12

His heart nearly stopped, which sent him into another bout of coughing. Dean and John both had to come to his aid. He couldn't breathe.

"I can't….._gasp_….breathe!..._gasp!_" He managed to get out, before Dean had slapped him across the face. Sam stopped gasping, and started coughing again, and then regained his breath. He glanced at his watch again.  
4:03:37

Sam sighed and ran a hand down his face. Dean slid into bed with him that night. He fell asleep pretty quickly, though, still staring at his watch.

10:44:09

Sam woke up slowly this time, with his face buried in Dean's chest. He sighed and snuggled in closer, breathing in the smell of soap and leather that clung to his skin. Sam smiled, and then glanced at his watch.

10:45:12

Sam felt tears stinging his eyes, but he fought them and sat up. His Dad was already up, which was good.

"Hey, Sam. How's your head, kiddo?" John asked his youngest. Sam grinned.

"Great, Dad. It's great." He said. Sam jumped up and went into the bathroom. John frowned after his youngest, but said nothing. He met Dean's eyes, and Dean had the same look.

"Wonder what he did." Dean mumbled. John nodded.

"Or maybe you could give him the benefit of the doubt." Said a deep voice. They turned around at the same time to see a man in a suit standing there. He grinned.

"Hello. I'm here to speak to Sam." The man said. John drew his gun and aimed it at the man.

"Why do you want to speak to him?" John growled. Dean grabbed his gun and trained it on the man as well. The man let out a laugh.

"Why don't you ask _him_ that?" The man said. And then his eyes flicked black as he nodded to the bathroom. John turned his head to see a very pale, trembling Sam in the doorway.  
"It hasn't been twenty four hours." Sam whispered hoarsely. The demon smiled.

"That's not what I'm here for." The demon said. Sam stood up straighter, and walked forward.

"What do you want?" Sam snapped.  
"I came over to visit."

"Then you can piss off."

"No. I want to see you in action."

"I'll show you action, you son of a bitch." Sam growled. The demon laughed.

"Sure you will, Sammy." The demon said in mock sympathy. Sam growled and glanced down at his watch.

10:50:33….34…35

Sam tore his eyes away from the watch.

"Leave, please. I just want to spend what time I have left…well…in peace." Sam pleaded. The demon snorted.

"You have thirteen hours left, Sam." The demon said, and then he was gone. Sam collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Holy hell." Dean whispered. He was then dragging Sam to the bed and sitting him down.

"Sam, what happened? What did you do?" Dean asked. Sam whimpered.

"It threw me against a tree. I had only an hour left. The sword was broken, and it was gone. I made a deal, you for me, but it's different." Sam whispered.

"What's different, Sam?" John asked.

"He's going to change my personality completely. I will be someone who everyone hates, someone who loves hunting, and probably a drug junkie." Sam moaned. He put his head in his hands as Dean and Dad started yelling at him.

He didn't want to go.


	4. Without thinking

**I decided it was going a little too slow, so I decided to speed it up a bit. Enjoy!**

16:44:21

Sam and Dean were sitting outside Bobby's house. Sam cast a quick glance at Dean, and saw that he was sitting stiffly, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked. Sam knew what he was asking, but he decided to play dumb.  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Dean clenched his teeth.

"Why did you make the damn deal, Sam?" Dean spat.

"Why do you have to know? I'm going to…" Sam waved his hand in the air. "Whatever it is. Change, I guess." Sam sighed. Dean shot up onto his feet.

"Sam, damn it! You can't do this! Don't agree to the deal. Run from it. Let me die!" Dean yelled. Sam got up, too, tears glistening in his eyes.

"No." Sam said. Dean stared at him dumbly.  
"What did you say?" Dean said angrily.

"No. I am not going to lose you. You're mine. Damn it, Dean, you can't leave me. I am going to change, and to be honest, it's worse than dying, but I'm okay with that because you're going to be okay." Sam whispered. Dean made a sound in the back of his throat and crushed Sammy to him. Tears once again trailed down his cheeks.

"You idiot." Dean sighed into Sam's hair. "I don't want you to go." Sam laughed against Dean's chest.  
"No shit." He said. Sam then let go of Dean and wiped his eyes.

"No chick flick moments." He said, and Dean snorted.

"Too late to say that."

18:23:48

Sam jolted awake from his sleep. He frowned. Something wasn't right. This bed was too soft. He sat up and looked down at it. He poked the mattress.

"Fuckin' hell!" He yelled in frustration as he tried to get comfortable. Finally he just got up and slept on the floor. What was wrong with him? He loved that bed. He'd always thought it was just right.

18:30:43

Sam sighed and got up. He couldn't sleep like this. Sam crept from his room and down the stairs to get a glass of water. Bobby was a light sleeper, but he was away on a hunt at that moment, and Dean and Dad were no trouble. They were the heaviest sleepers ever.

Sam reached the kitchen without bumping into anything, thankfully. He opened the cupboard and then turned the tap on, but no water came out. Sam frowned and thumped the wall, and a big BOOM sounded from inside the wall. Sam jumped, and then he heard running footsteps. Sam frowned and turned the tap off. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and the weirdest thing happened. Without turning to see who it was, all of his alarms went off inside his head. He turned and punched his attacker right in the face. Then, while his attacker was disoriented, he punched his throat, then kicked his stomach. Something deep inside of Sam made him snap, like he was being possessed by a demon. Sam froze completely. He stared at the body that was now on the floor.

Dean.

Sam raised a hand to his face, his eyes widening in terror. What had he done? Dean coughed and sputtered and held his stomach. John stood at the kitchen doorway, staring at Sam in horror. Sam shook his head. _What had he done?_ Dean looked up at Sam, and Sam stared at Dean.  
"Sam, just….stay there." John said with his hands raised. At first, Sam thought there was something behind him. Then he saw the knife in his hand, and where he was pointing it. It was aimed at Dean.

No. No, no, no, no, no. No.

"Dean, I didn't…..its not…" Sam began, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Tears stung his eyes. He was going to kill Dean. John was afraid of him, and Dean just sat there, looking like someone had kicked his puppy. Sam backed away until he hit the sink, and he dropped the knife. As it fell, it cut his foot. He heard the rip of skin, and the clink of metal as the knife hit the ground. It had been in the dirty washing up pile. Sam could feel warm blood coursing down him foot, but he couldn't feel the pain. Lights danced in his eyes. His head hurt so much. Too much. He couldn't breathe. What was wrong with him? Sam shook his head again. Then Sam screamed. Oh, how he screamed. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe, he didn't want to live.

He was dying.

**…****I am sooooo sorry I took so long. HUGE writers block, and I know that this chapter is really short and its pretty bad, but at least its something, right? ****L****Sorry again, but I will get something else up soon!**


	5. Twenty to go

**Oooookaaayy! Next chapter, people! Enjoy reading about Sam and his special case of the crazies. Teehee, I like breaking things, but don't worry, I always put them back together again.**

19:05:18

Sam had run and locked himself in the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, breathing heavily. Now was not the time to freak out. What was wrong with him?

"Sam! Open the door! Please, we can help you! Just come out! Sam!" Dean hollered. How long had it been. Thirty minutes? Tears filled Sam's eyes. He pressed his forehead against the door.

"I can't trust myself, Dean. What if I kill you this time around, huh?" Sam called. He heard Dean sigh, and then heard a thump as Dean leaned his forehead against the door as well. A lump formed in Sam's throat. He just wanted to die. He couldn't even trust himself around his brother. Usually, Sam was calm and collected, but now….

"It's started early." Sam whispered.

"I know." Dean whispered back. Tears slid from Sam's eyes.

"It takes a long time for the process to finish." A voice from behind Sam said. Sam whipped around, and his eyes widened. The demon was there.  
"What do you want?" Sam screamed at it, mostly in anger, but in fear as well. The demon smiled sadistically.

"I just came to explain why the process has started early. And I came to warn you. You should be careful, because in between the process, you are no longer in control of you mind or body." The demon said. Sam stopped. The demon had disappeared. Sam looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a wild animal. His eyes so wide his irises were like dots in the oceans of white. They were also bloodshot. So very bloodshot, and his eyes shone, bright hazel orbs with the fires of hell burning in them. His lips were pulled back in a snarl, his white teeth bared. His hair was so mussed up, it was like he hadn't brushed it in weeks. It fell over his eyes, like light brown vines. His hands were curled into fists at his sides. His body was so tense. Tears had left wet tracks down his cheeks. Sam sank to the floor. He could faintly hear Dean hollering and beating at the door.

"Sammy! Sam! Open the fucking door!" Dean screamed, and soon John joined in. Sam couldn't answer. No, he _didn't want_ to answer. He door banged open, and absently, Sam glanced at his watch.

19:17:54

Sam snorted softly as Dean began to shake him, and John began yelling at him.  
"No point, Dean. I'm just going….to kill…you all." Sam whispered as he slipped into unconsciousness.

20:11:12

Sam's dreams were plagues with images of fear, and blood. Sam shot awake, screaming so loud that the sound echoed through the whole house. He was back in the bedroom. He scrambled out of his bed and ran to the closed door. He put his hands on the door, and then he tried to open the door. Locked. Sam bared his teeth and growled.

"LET ME OUT!" Sam bellowed, and began smashing his fists on the door so hard it hurt. He threw back his head and let out a roar that sounded barely human. He wanted to tear his hair out, and sink his teeth into someone's flesh, and he didn't care whose. He kicked at the door and fifteen minutes later he was breathing so hard his whole body moved. He lowered his arms, and let them fall to his sides limply.

"Sam?" A muffled voice called from behind the door.

"Dean?" Sam called.

"Yeah, Sammy, and Dad's here, too." Dean's voice called.

"Let me out. Please, Dean, let me out." Sam begged.

"I'm sorry, Sam. We can't." Dad's voice called. Fear and hurt curled right into his chest. Sadness slapped his across the face.

"Alright then," Sam said. There was silence on the other side, which indicated that they were gone. "I guess I'll just have to jump out the window." Sam growled. He turned and sprinted at the window, not caring about the glass. He jumped and rammed himself against the glass. Instantly, the glass shattered, and Sam fell towards the earth. He was on the second floor, so he landed on the dirt and glass really hard. He was winded, so he lay there. He could feel blood running from gashes and cuts on his arms and face. God, what was he doing? Tears slid from his eyes. He didn't know _what_ he was doing, obviously. Sam drew in a ragged breath, and then let out a strangled sob. He lifted a hand, to look at his watch.

19:30:23

Five hours left. Sam closed his eyes. He could stand to sleep for a while…..

23:38:21

"Sam?" Dean's voice floated into his head. Sam moaned, and then his eyes fluttered open. The light blinded him, but he dealt with it, and searched for Dean.

"Dean?" Sam choked out. Dean's face came into view and he smiled.

"Hey, tiger." Dean said. He looked terrible. His face was pale, and he hadn't shaved. There were dark bags under his eyes, and he looked so ill.

"Y-You look worse than I feel." Sam teased. Dean smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't the one who jumped out a second story window." Dean said, with a hint of anger in his eyes. Sam sighed and closed his eyes. His body ached.  
"How long have a been asleep?" Sam asked.

"Nearly four hours. Dad just went to the shops to get some more supplies, and Bobby's gonna be another week on his hunt, 'cause apparently there was more than one of those fuckers he was chasing after." Dean said. He tried to sound light hearted, but it was a half assed job and they both knew it.

"Ah. Okay, then." Sam said. He sat up and Dean frowned.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine, Dean, just a little sore." Sam said, but Dean didn't buy it.

"No. Sam, lie down." Dean ordered. Sam groaned.

"C'mon, Dean." Sam whined. Dean shook his head. Sam did the puppy eyes, and Dean still didn't budge. Eventually, Sam sighed a lay back down.

"Fine." Sam huffed, and fell back onto the bed. It was still too soft. Dean sat there for a while, next to Sam, but after a while he said,

"You only have twenty minutes left, Sam." Dean said. Sam tensed.

"I know. I saw on my watch." Sam lied. It was so easy to lie. Dean smiled again, but gave up after a few seconds.

"So, what are we gonna do about it?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"We wait." Sam said. So wait they did.

**Only twenty minutes left! I have no idea how this turned into…well…this! So, hopefully you guys still think it's reasonable! You can be sure of an update in the next 1-3 days!**


	6. The fires of hell await thee

**Finally. The moment you've all been waiting for! The moment where I finally stop dragging shit out and actually type something good down! Yaaaaayyy!**

23:40:45

At the sound of the car, Dean rushed outside, with Sam in his arms. He refused to let Sam walk anywhere, so he picked him up instead. They only had twenty minutes. Dean held Sam in his arms. His Dad walked over to them.  
"Dad…." Sam began, but his Dad silenced him with a big hug to both him and Dean. Sam's heart began to hammer as all him warning sirens went off.

"Put me DOWN!" Sam screamed. Dean dropped Sam in surprise, and Sam scrambled away from Dean. He began to shake as he drew him thin legs up to him chin. Sam closed him eyes, and steadied himself.

_Calm. Calm. Calm. Calm. Calm._ Sam thought as he slowly began to stop shaking. But his sirens were still going off. Sam opened his eyes and stood, scanning the scrap yard. There was a piece of metal nearby. Sam walked over and grabbed it. It was a long length of pipe, and it would do perfectly for bashing someone's brains out…..all that blood, and pain, and violence….it made Sam salivate. Then Sam realised what he was thinking about. He felt the blood rush from his face, but he stood strong. He looked around. There, in the pile of junk, there was a man emerging. He was a demon. He could see it in his eyes, even though his eyes weren't blackened. He jumped in front of Dean and John.  
"What do you want?" Sam growled. The demon grinned.

"I've come to collect." The demon said. Sam glanced at his watch.

23:55:59

"There's four more minutes." Sam said, still holding the weapon out in front of him. He stared into the demon's eyes, and the demon stared back. They seemed to have their own conversation, and Sam finally lowered the pipe.

"Sam, get behind me." Dean said, and put a hesitant hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam shook it off.

"No. No more running." Sam said. He dropped the pipe, and closed his eyes for a minute. The pipe clanged on the ground, and he could feel the vibration. That deep thing that made him snap before was scratching. It growled, and giggled , and taunted, and then it bit. It bit on Sam hard. He eyes snapped open. He no longer saw lots of colours. Only red. Red, red, red. Sam looked down at his hands. Red blood stained his hands. He looked at the demon. Its chest was torn open, and blood was sprayed everywhere. Then Sam's vision turned to normal. There was no more red. No more blood. Sam stared at the demon, and then smiled wickedly.

"You've finally lost it, eh, Sammy?" The demon asked.

"Nope. I'm merely playing my card." Sam said. The demon looked confused for a minute, but then smothered the look with a smirk.

"Oh? And what card would that b-" The demon was cut off as Sam ran at him, screaming wildly. He leapt at the demon, and pushed the both to the ground. Sam began tearing at the demon's flesh with his long nails. Sam didn't chew them or cut them, so he was easily able to dig them into the flesh. Blood spattered up his hands and ran onto the ground. He cackled insanely, and soon he was digging through muscle, and breaking bone, tearing into the chest so he could rip out the demon's heart. The demon screamed in agony. Then there it was. The beating heart of the demon. He clutched it and then ripped it out. He held it up in the air and cackled in victory. Sam won. He always won.

"Well done, Sammy." Said a particular evil voice. Sam frowned and turned around. His eyes widened and he screamed as he saw the flames roaring. The house was gone, and so were Dean and John. Where were they? The only person who was there was…_Lucifer._

**One more chapter to go! I had everything planned out from the beginning. MWAHAHA. Me and my evilness…..**


	7. Flames and mind games

**You know, sometimes I don't fix the things I break. Sometimes I'm just as evil as Kripke. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Last chapter, okay?!**

The blood on Sam's hands was gone, and he realized where he was. In the cage, with Lucifer, not on earth, with Dean…and Dad. And he wasn't thirteen. He was older.**(A/N: I don't know Sam's age when he's in hell in the end of season six...)** Sam screamed as flames tore at his arms and legs, burning him. Pain was hammering him from every angle. He let out a pained sob. He was Dean, but he couldn't have him. He was damned to live this way, forever alone with flames and mind games, but, he was happy it was him and not Dean. He was so happy….so happy.

**That's it, folks! Poor Sammy. Ah, well. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, and please remember to review! Thanks again for reading!**


	8. Memo

**HELLO EVERYONE! CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?!**

**I AM NOW DOING SUPERNATURAL IMAGINES! iF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT THAT IS, LOOK IT UP, BECAUSE THEY ARE EVERYWHERE! PLEASE, I NEED REQUESTS, I WOULD LOVE SOME REQUESTS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE! **

**Thank you, have a nice day.**


End file.
